1x06 Three Little Words
This is what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us: Mr. Shapiro and Miss Draper are secretly seeing each other, and they have been for a while now. What no one knows is that Elena is a bisexual and she has a crush on her best friend Shawn. Tommy’s questioning some things too, especially since DJ kissed him at homecoming. '' ''That’s what you missed on GLEE! There were lots of things Aaron loved about Daisy. First, there was her sweetness – she was amazing with other teachers and students alike, and really, genuinely cared about the kids she helped. Then, there was her cuteness – the way she’d sometimes giggle when he pulled her in for a surprise kiss, the sound of her happy, adorable laugh, how she’d sometimes twirl a strand of her hair around her finger when she was bored. He even loved how organized she was – keeping her desk orderly, writing everything down in her day planner, and tucking his shirt in after every make-out session. Right now, Daisy was sitting up next to him in her bed, putting her pajama top back on, her blue eyes still wide and her breathing still heavy. Aaron hadn’t exactly caught his breath yet either. Sure, there were lots of things he loved about Daisy, but did he love her? There were lots of things about Aaron that annoyed Daisy. He was always at least two or three minutes late, usually more. He always tried to cut it close, not leaving her office after a make out session until the very last minute during a school day, so that she always worried they’d be caught. He always put his feet up on her coffee table, and never cleaned his house before she came over. Sure, there were lots of things she didn’t like about Aaron, but did she love him? “I love you,” Yes, yes she did. Daisy smiled as the three words tumbled from her lips for the first time. She loved him, she loved him so much, bad qualities and all. She wanted him to know it – she, Daisy Draper, loved Aaron Shapiro with her whole heart. Aaron turned to look at Daisy as she said this. He knew this was the part where he was supposed to kiss her, and tell her he loved her too. But, Aaron knew he couldn’t. For years, Daisy had been his rock, the person he could depend on, their relationship status always stable as friends, just friends. And now, as she told him she loved him, he knew that it wasn’t that way anymore. They were different now; they weren’t friends, just friends, anymore. They could never be just friends again, because even if they did break up they still would have dated, and she still would have said she loved him. And he can choose now whether or not to say it back. He can’t. He can’t say it. “Aaron?” She said, looking at him with those big, blue eyes. She was awaiting a response, and he felt terrible knowing she wouldn’t be hearing the one she wanted to. “I…” He fumbled, trying to find the words. “I can’t,” Daisy’s face faltered, those big, blue eyes suddenly looking sad. “Wha…what?” It’s only one word, and it practically killed him. “I can’t say it,” He repeated. “I’m so sorry Daisy, but I …” He paused. “I can’t tell you that I love you. I just can’t.” There, he’d said it. He’d gotten that off his chest. For a second, he thought she was going to cry. Her eyes got wider, as if she was going to. But, no tears came. “Get out,” She didn’t raise her voice, she didn’t sound angry. But her sadness was evident. “Daze…” He began, hoping to offer some sort of comfort. She gave him a glare, a rare expression for her. “''Get out'',” She still didn’t yell, but she said it firmer, letting him know she seriously wanted him out. Aaron quickly got out of bed, picking his clothes up off the floor and straightening his pajamas. He would’ve gotten dressed, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. He made sure to grab his phone off the night stand, and turned to say goodbye, but the frown on Daisy’s face told him it wasn’t a good idea either, and so he left without saying a word. Daisy watched him flee, feeling her heart sink. He was gone. “''I thought I saw a man brought to life.” Daisy sang. “''He was warm, he came around like he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry. Well you couldn’t be that man that I adored. You don’t seem to know, don’t seem to care what your heart is for, but I don’t know him anymore. There’s nothing where he used to lie. My conversation has run dry. That’s what’s going on, nothing’s fine I’m torn.” She watched Aaron through the teacher’s lounge doorway the next morning, not wanting to go in. He was drinking coffee with Josh, and looked perfectly fine. Watching him walk away from their fight unscathed hurt more than she thought it would. “''I’m all out of faith, this is how I feel. I’m cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I’m wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You’re a little late, I’m already torn.” Daisy had to watch him walk by from her office several times too. Her eyes would follow him, hoping he’d turn his head so she could catch his gaze and mouth something to him about them having a talk, but he never did. “''So I guess the fortune teller’s right. Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light. To crawl beneath my veins and now, I don’t care, I have no luck, I don’t miss it all that much. There’s just so many things that I can’t touch, I’m torn.” '' “''There’s nothing where he used to lie.” Daisy sang. “''My inspiration has run dry. That’s what’s going on, nothing’s right, I’m torn. I’m all out of faith, this is how I feel. I’m cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I’m wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. I’m all out of faith, this is how I feel. I’m cold and I’m ashamed, bound and broken on the floor. You’re a little late, I’m already torn.” GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US Elena closed her locker door and glanced across the hallway. Shawn was at her own locker, her back to Elena. “''We are stars,” Elena sang. “''Fashioned in the flesh and bone. We are islands, excuses to remain alone. We are moons, throw ourselves around each other. We are oceans, being controlled by the pull of another.” Tommy was headed towards his first class when he stopped. He saw Elena, making a big eyed, sad face that Tommy knew well. It was the look of longing, a look many girls who wanted to date him at made at him over the years. And Elena was currently making it at…Shawn? “''And I just wanna be loved by you,” Elena sang. “''Yeah I just wanna be loved by you. I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you.” “''When we met, I was pulling an angel out of a liar. We forget, satisfaction kills our desire. And I just wanna be loved by you. Yeah I just wanna be loved by you. I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you. I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you; I just wanna be loved by you. I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you; I just wanna be loved by you. I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you, without you.” Elena was about to walk over to go talk to Shawn when she was intercepted. “Tommy?” Elena said. Tommy was one of the last people she expected to approach her. “What do you want?” “Don’t play dumb,” Tommy said with unconvincing sweetness. “I saw you making googly eyes at Shawn.” Elena could practically feel her stomach drop, and she thought a word her parents definitely would not have approved of. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She said, but her voice broke towards the end. “Yes you do,” Tommy replied, not fooled. “You totally have a crush on her.” Elena looked at the floor, her face feeling hot. Busted. “Please,” She whispered. “Tommy, please don’t tell anyone.” “I won’t,” Now, Elena looked up, her head snapping up so she could look at Tommy. “You won’t?” She’d figured Tommy would hold this against her – that was the kind of person he was, right? “I won’t,” Tommy repeated. “In fact, I’m going to help you.” He paused for a second, his lips pursed, and turned to glance at Shawn before turning back to Elena. “I’m going to be your beard.” “My beard?” “Yes,” He said. “It’s when a gay person pretends to date someone of the opposite gender so no one knows they’re gay.” “I know what it means,” Elena snapped, sounding bitchy. “I’m just surprised you want to pretend to date me. And for your information, I’m not gay. I’m a bisexual.” “Sure you are,” Tommy said sarcastically. Elena rolled her eyes. “I’m doing you a favor here. So, either I’ll be your beard, or I’ll tell Shawn and everyone else who will listen how you feel about her.” As Elena’s face faltered he smirked, proud of himself. If only Elena knew the real reason Tommy wanted to be her beard… “Your choice,” ____________________________________________________________ “Did something happen between you and Daisy?” Aaron looked up at Josh, who was looking at him curiously. He cast a glance across the room, where Daisy and Beth were standing by the coffee maker, talking quietly. “No,” Aaron replied. “No, why would you say that?” “I’m not blind,” Josh said. “I know you two had something going on.” Aaron felt his face falter. “You did?” He asked, surprised. Josh nodded. “Mmm-hmm. You may have had everyone else fooled, but I could tell something was up after knowing you both for so long. Plus, I saw you guys holding hands at Invitationals.” Aaron smiled, and he almost laughed. Almost. “Can’t pull the wool over your eyes,” “So,” Josh said. “What happened? You guys seemed happy, from what I saw,” For a moment, Aaron thought about how much he should tell Josh. We have known each other since we were student teachers. ''He thought. ''You might as well just tell him. ''“She told me she loved me,” Josh frowned, confused. “Umm,” He said. “Okay? Isn’t that a good thing?” Aaron sighed. “And I didn’t say it back, Josh,” “Why not?” Josh asked. “Do you not love Daisy?” “Yes, no,” Aaron answered. “I don’t know. It’s just, when she told me she loved me it felt weird, you know? It was finally sinking in that after being just friends for so long we weren’t anymore. This was happening, it was real and it was serious. And frankly, it scared me.” “So, just tell her that. Daisy will understand.” “But, I don’t know if I love her. If I don’t, isn’t it kind of unfair to string her along?” Josh shrugged. “I’m not one to give relationship advice.” He began. “I haven’t dated anyone since Tammy Swanson in the twelfth grade, and she had sex with my brother.” “Ouch,” Aaron said. “Speaking of your girlfriends, what’s going on with you and Beth?” “Nothing is going on with me and Beth.” “I’m not blind. I know you like her.” Josh resisted scowling at Aaron for his reference to earlier on in their conversation. “I like her, okay? But I don’t think she’s into me, so I think it would be best if I just get over her.” Aaron shrugged. “Seems like we’re both in deep,” Across the room, Beth took the last sip from her coffee mug and looked at Daisy. “Are you okay?” Daisy looked up, not smiling like she usually was. “I’m fine,” She lied. “No, you’re not,” Beth said. “Come on, you can talk to me.” Daisy bit her lip. ''You can trust, Beth. ''She thought. ''Just tell her. ''“Did you know,” She began slowly. “That Aaron and I have been secretly seeing each other?” Beth’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God.” She gasped. “I totally called that!” Daisy smirked, remembering how Beth had told them they were like an old married couple the first day they met her. Her and Aaron had quickly swept in and told her otherwise, hoping it would prevent them from getting caught. “So, are you upset about lying to me, or did something happen?” “Something happened,” Daisy answered. She looked over to where Josh and Aaron were sitting before looking back to Beth and lowering her voice. “I told him I loved him.” “You did?” Beth said, a smile forming on her face. “Oh, Daisy, that’s so swe-” “It’s not sweet,” Daisy cut her off. “Beth, he didn’t say he loved me back.” Beth’s smile faded. “Daisy, I’m sure he loves you.” She said, trying to reassure her. “I bet he just freaked out and that any moment now he’ll walk over and tell you how much you mean to him.” “He told me he can’t say it,” Daisy told her. “Beth, he doesn’t love me, and I feel so stupid.” Beth glanced over at Josh and Aaron, before she looked back to Daisy. “I have to go to glee club, but hang in there, okay?” Daisy nodded, and watched Beth go. ____________________________________________________________ “Alright guys,” Beth said as she strode into glee club rehearsal. Tommy and Elena were standing in the front of the room, Tommy’s arm around Elena’s waist, while Shawn looked on at them, confused, and DJ was frowning. “Are you okay?” Margie whispered to him, but he waved her off. “Tommy and Elena have something they want to sing,” Beth proclaimed, taking her seat. “Right guys? “Right,” Tommy affirmed, smiling at Elena before addressing ND. “As you may or may not know,” He said. “Lena and I have begun seeing each other.” “What?” was the collective response. DJ’s jaw dropped. “‘Lena’?” mouthed Shawn to herself. She’d never heard anyone call Elena that before. “Yup,” Elena said unenthusiastically. “We’re dating!” “Good for you guys!” Caleb said, clapping. He looked around, and everyone was staring at him, so he dropped his hands back to his sides. He was the only one who didn’t find this whole thing random. “How did this happen?” Teagan asked. “Yeah,” Tyler agreed. “I didn’t think you guys could even stand each other,” He looked at Margie and she narrowed her eyes in silent reply. “Well, we’re crazy about each other,” Tommy said, pressing a chaste kiss to Elena’s cheek. Elena smiled a little too widely to be believable. “Yup,” She said. “Crazy,” “We first fell in love when we both reached for the same café latte at The Lima Bean.” Tommy lied smoothly, before turning to Elena. “Do you want to tell the next part?” He asked her. “No,” Elena replied flatly. “So,” Beth said. “What song are you guys going to sing?” “My girl and I,” Tommy answered. “Will be singing “Ships In The Night,” by Mat Kearney, because for so long before we got together we have been caught in a game of cat and mouse. I’m the cat, of course.” Elena looked at him. “So that makes me the mouse?” Tommy didn’t answer her; instead he turned to the piano player and said: “Hit it!” “''Like ships in the night,” Tommy and Elena sang. “''You keep passing me by. We’re just wasting time, trying to prove who’s right. And if it all goes crashing into the sea, if it’s just you and me, trying to find the light,” “''Pops stayed the same and your moms moved away,” Tommy rapped. “''How many of our parents seem to make it anyway? We’re just fumbling through the grey, trying to find a heart that’s not walking away.” “''Turn the lights down low,” Elena sang. “''Walk these halls alone. We can feel so far from so close.” “''Like ships in the night,” Tommy and Elena sang. “''You keep passing me by. We’re just wasting time, trying to prove who’s right. And if it all goes crashing into the sea, if it’s just you and me, trying to find the light,'' like ships in the night. You’re passing me by. You’re passing me by, like ships in the night.” “''And I’m gonna find my way, back to your side,” They both sang. “''And I’m gonna find my way, back to your side.” '' “''Like ships in the night,” They both sang. “''You keep passing me by. We’re just wasting time, trying to prove who’s right. And if it all goes crashing into the sea, if it’s just you and me, trying to find the light,'' like ships in the night. You’re passing me by. You’re passing me by, like ships in the night.” Everyone clapped uneasily. “I don’t think that was the best song to use to proclaim your love,” Allegra said. “Maybe some Celine Dion would’ve been better.” “I am not singing any Celine Dion,” Tommy snapped. “Right, honey?” Elena resisted the urge to hit him when he called her ‘honey’. “I love Celine Dion,” “Alright!” Beth said, quickly rising from her seat. She did not want to get involved in another lovers spat. “Class dismissed!” Tommy hugged Elena and she hugged back lightly, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling right about now. Tommy then leaned in for a kiss, but Elena turned her head, so he only got cheek. Tommy discreetly cast her a scowl at this action. “I’ll see you later,” He said before he left. DJ quickly gathered his stuff and left too. Elena watched DJ disappear through the same door Tommy had exited from, and she wondered what had him so upset. They were friends, right? Wouldn’t DJ be happy for Tommy? When she turned back around, Shawn was standing there. “Oh, hi,” Elena said. “You scared me,” “Sorry,” Shawn said, moving her bag to a different spot under her arm. There was a pause, just long enough for the awkwardness to be noticed. “So, you and Tommy, huh?” “Uh-huh,” Elena said, looking down at her boots. “Congratulations,” Shawn said. Elena didn’t know if she was sincere or not. “Thanks,” “I didn’t think you liked him,” Shawn continued as Elena began to gather up her stuff. “I do,” Elena lied. In truth, she wasn’t too fond of Tommy right now. She didn’t want a beard. “I mean, I wouldn’t date him otherwise, right?” “Right,” Shawn confirmed as the two friends started out together. She paused. “And since when do you like café lattes?” “Since always,” ____________________________________________________________ "What's wrong, my favorite gay male Cheerio?" DJ looked up and saw Robin come to slide next to him on the bench. He had a feeling she wasn’t here to offer him a shoulder to cry on. “Hey, Coach,” He said sadly. “Nothing’s wrong,” “Please, kiddo,” Robin said, pulling her hair back with a ponytail holder. “I know how someone looks when they’re upset about something. Normally I’m the cause,” DJ almost laughed, but then he looked back down at his lap again. “It’s Tommy,” He said, hoping she’d let it go. Robin smirked. “Ahhh,” She said. “I see. You are in love with that womanizing, mediocre football player.” “No!” DJ said far too quickly to be believable. Robin wasn’t buying it. “Listen here, Teen Gay,” She said. “If you want this boy, you have got to him a piece of your mind. So, let’s go,” She stood up, and DJ followed suit. “What are we doing?” DJ asked. “I’m showing you how us girls make a scene,” Robin said. DJ thought about correcting her and pointing out he was, in fact, a boy, but he knew she wouldn’t listen and so he said nothing. “There are several restaurants and movie theaters across the tri-state area I am not allowed into.” They found Tommy standing by his locker with Caleb and some other football players, drinking slushies and laughing. When Tommy saw DJ and Robin walk up, he looked confused. “What do you want?” “Now go,” Robin said into DJ’s ear a little too loudly. “Tell him how mad you are that he picked some doe-eyed whore over you! Go into a full PMS bitchathon!” DJ cast her a creeped out look before he turned to Tommy. “I have some things I have to say to you!” He said to Tommy, raising his voice. “You bet he does!” Robin added, trying to be helpful, putting her hands on her hips. “How are you suddenly dating Elena?” DJ asked. “You are such a coward – you’re scared to admit what feelings you have for me!” Caleb and the other football players turned to look at Tommy when DJ said this. Tommy scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” DJ felt his face turn red as the other football players laughed. Caleb was looking at him curiously, lips forming a line, while Tommy was trying to glare, but his eyes were soft, showing he was forcing it. “I can’t believe you,” DJ practically hissed. “You make me sick!” He turned on his heel and strode off confidently. Robin snapped her fingers in the Z formation at them before she stalked off to join DJ. “That, my flamboyant friend,” She whispered to him. “Is how a girl makes a scene,” ____________________________________________________________ Aaron, '' ''Meet me in the auditorium tonight after school. We need to talk. xo, Daisy Aaron flipped the small piece of paper over in his hands as he and Josh looked down at it, rereading and rereading. “What do you think she wants?” Aaron asked. Josh shrugged. “I don’t know,” He said. “You think she wants to break up? The last time a girl told me she wanted to talk it was to tell me she was sleeping with my brother. Oh, Tammy Swanson…” Aaron ignored that last part. “She probably does,” “Don’t you want to break up?” Josh asked. Honestly, this whole situation confused him. He couldn’t keep straight who wanted what anymore. “Yes, no, I don’t know.” Aaron sighed. “I care about Daisy, I just don’t know if I’m ready to love her in a non-platonic way.” Josh nodded. “Then again, she signed it with an ‘xo’. That must be a good sign, right?” He thought back to what he’d learned from his limited relationships and his brother many ones. “Or she could be pregnant,” He said. “That’s what happened when Tammy Swanson told my brother she wanted to talk.” He laughed to himself. “Karma…” Aaron shot him a dirty look. “Daisy is not pregnant.” “You can’t be so sure,” Josh said. “Unless you guys didn’t…?” “Of course we did!” Aaron cut him off, annoyed. “Was it unsatisfactory?” “Screw you. And no, it was perfectly satisfactory.” ____________________________________________________________ “''It’s not a silly little moment,” Aaron sang as he stepped into The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. The lights were off, and he could barely see anything. “''It’s not the storm before the calm. This is the deep and dying breath of this love that we’ve been working on.” “''Can’t seem to hold you like I want to,” Daisy sang. The lights on the stage flicked on and Aaron watched her walk in – captivated by her, as always. “''So I can feel you in my arms. Nobody’s gonna come and save you. We pulled too many false alarms.” “''We’re going down,” They both sang. “''And you can see it too. We’re going down, and you know that we’re doomed. My dear, we’re slow dancing in a burning room.” “''I was the one you always dreamed of,” Aaron sang. “''You were the one I tried to draw,” Daisy sang. “''How dare you say it’s nothing to me?” Aaron sang. “''Baby, you’re the only light I ever saw.” Daisy sang. “''We’re going down,” They both sang. “''And you can see it too. We’re going down, and you know that we’re doomed. My dear, we’re slow dancing in a burning room.” “''Go cry about it – why don’t you?” Aaron sang. “''Go cry about it – why don’t you?” Daisy sang. “''Go cry about it – why don’t you?” They both sang. “''My dear, we’re slow dancing in a burning room, burning room, burning room, burning room, burning room.” They met each other halfway, so they were standing in the middle of the aisle. Aaron spoke first. “Hi,” Daisy smiled faintly. “Hi,” She said. There was a pause. “I want to talk about the fight we had. I want you to apologize.” “You want me to apologize?” Aaron repeated. When she nodded, he said: “Daze, it was a stupid fight, pointless! You were angry and so I left. Do you realize I ran from your house to my car in my pajamas while all your neighbors stared at me just because you wanted me out? You didn’t want to talk! If I have to apologize, I want you to apologize too.” “It wasn’t a stupid fight, and I’m not the one who should be sorry!” Daisy cried. “Aaron, you can’t tell me you love me! Do you love me?” Aaron didn’t reply. “Just say it, Aaron Shapiro! Just say those three little words I deserve to hear!” Aaron sighed and shook his head. “Daze, I’m sorry, I can’t.” “Why not?” “…I shouldn’t tell you I love you when I don’t. It’s not fair to you or to me.” For what felt like a lifetime, no one said anything. Daisy could practically hear her own heart breaking. “…So, is this it?” She asked. “Is this it for us?” “Yeah,” Aaron said. “I think so. I guess we can’t be anything more than friends.” “We already were more than friends,” Daisy said. “At least to me,” Whatever they had, it’s over. ____________________________________________________________ 'Please, please comment and update pages! Some pages on this wiki are very much behind, so please update all the ones you can! ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts